Angel I hear you
by AZTbreak
Summary: what if Angel was born deaf? How will this change the relationships with everyone. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

**i own nothing. I rated it T because it's Rent and because of what will happen later**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve Angel Dumott Shunard sat on street corner drumming unaware of the commotion around him. People were shouting and lighting paper on fire he only looked up when someone threw a quarter on the pickle tub. He smiled, put his drumsticks down and in sign language said 'thank you.' Angel is deaf, but is still a great drummer he can feel the vibrations off the sides of the tub. As he put the quarter in his pocket he thought he saw something moving in an alley way. Not being able to hear had made Angel a very curious person and he can't focus until he knows what something is. He gathered his stuff and headed down the alley, fear started to take over with every step but once he got closer he saw a bruised beat up man. His jaw dropped as he knelt beside him and tried to wipe away some of the blood with a handkerchief.

Moments ago Tom Collins had been beat up he was waiting for some of the pain to go away before he tried to head home. Then someone came walking up he looked horrified and tried to clean him up a bit.

"No, stop I'm fine," Collins tried to reject but he continued, "Hello, I said I'm fine can you stop… Can, Can you hear me?"

Angel finally stopped and just looked at him confused as Collins kept talking, "You're deaf, aren't you?"

He tried to ask Collins what his name was through sign language but he didn't understand. Collins was also not in the mood for charades, he was feeling dizzy. Angel just kept going with the sign language.

"I'm sorry I don't know," Collins said for the third time.

Angel jumped a little and started digging through his back pack and pulled out a note book and a pen. He started writing quickly and handed it to Collins.

_My name is Angel, I'm deaf, do you need help? I can patch you up._

Collins thought about it for a moment and nodded, Angel smiled and helped him up watching his expressions to see if he was in pain. He tried to slow down but it didn't seem to help, he started to lead him back toward his apartment. In the light of a street lamp Angel noticed how handsome Collins was, even though he didn't know his name Angel felt like he could trust him. As they walked Collins grabbed the note book and started writing.

_Thank you for your help Angel. My name it Tom Collin, but everyone just calls me Collins._

As Angel read Collins realized that he was beautiful and started to blush. He could have stood there the whole night just watching him but Angel looked up and nodded. He smiled and wrote something back.

_You're cute when you blush._

Collins smiled and looked away as they started to walk again. After a few minutes Angel stopped and pointed to a window of an old apartment building.

"Is that where you live?" Collins asked Angel was just looking at the window four floors up. "Oh, um…" He tapped Angel on the shoulder and looked at him confused.

Angel took him into the building and helped him up the stairs. It felt like four miles to Collins until they reached a door with a flower painted on it. Angel took out a key and let him in he sat him on the couch then disappeared into the next room. There was a loud commotion before Angel reappeared with a first Aid kit. He knelt before Collins and rolled up his pant leg, not knowing how to tell him this was going to hurt he pointed to the bottle.

Collins squinted and read it, "Mercurochrome? Is that like peroxide?"

Before he got an answer Angel started to put it into his cuts, he hissed in pain and wanted him to stop but he wasn't watching Collins so he was unfazed. After the cuts were cleaned he tried to get Collins to take off his shirt so he could see his bruises. He tried using hand motions by lifting up his own shirt a little bit for a few times, Collins didn't understand but every time he lifted his shirt Collins seemed more fascinated. He sighed and grabbed another notebook and pen.

_Can you please take off your shirt so I can see how bad it and how much ice I need to get you._

"Oh, ok yeah," Collins said to no one he kept forgetting Angel couldn't hear.

He took off his shirt an Angel started to blush again, he let his fingertips graze over Collins back. He could already see the bruises forming. He got up and again loudly got what he needed, all the noise was making Collins head hurt but it wasn't Angel's fault he didn't realize how loud he was. He brought the ice over to Collins and pushed him until he lied down and wrote to him.

_Does anything else hurt?_

Collins took the paper and wrote back; _my head is killing me._

Angel frowned and ran to get him some Tylenol he brought it back in no time with a glass of water. He smiled and took them from him. Angel stood there for a moment biting his bottom lip looking unsure.

"What?" Collins asked then picked up the paper.

_What's wrong?_

Angel sighed and wrote back; _nothing but can I show you something?_

He nodded and with that Angel ran into a different room which he assumed was his bed room. Collins thought about what Angel would sound like after a few minutes he came out of the room in drag. He, er… well she did a twirl she was wearing a Santa dress, with zebra tights and a black bob wig. She sat next to Collins who stared in wonder.

"Angel?" He pushed some hair out of her face, she was smiling at him. "My God, you look beautiful."

She looked at him puzzled, he picked up the paper.

_You look beautiful. That is you Angel, Right?_

She giggled and nodded taking the pen from him.

_Do you need anything? Are you hungry, tired?_

He smiled; _I'm fine but can I ask you a few things? _She nodded. _Were you born deaf? What do you do for a living?_

She took the pen _yes I was born like this, um I'm a street drum which doesn't bring in a lot but I manage. What about you? Where do you live?_

_I got a teaching gig at NYU_ _which I'll_ _be starting soon. I was heading to my friends' apartment they live not too far from here. I'm going to move back in with them since I got kicked out MIT._

_How? _She took a deep breath _and this is a little personal but are you gay?_

_Yes I'm gay, and how I got kicked out well it's a long story…_

_I've got time _Angel wrote back and smiled.

They wrote and talked about everything, Collins told her about all his friends and how Benny used to be cool. Angel told him about her friend and interpreter Mimi, she also told him about an akita she killed for $1000. At around three in the morning they were staring to get sleepy, she brought some blankets and made Collins a bed on the couch. When it was set Angel started to walk back to her room she turned around and put her hand on her throat trying to talk. She made a few attempts but gave up and turned back around.

As she walked into her room Collins said knowing she couldn't hear it, "Angel, I-I think I love you."

She shut the door and Collins lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Review please! it's almost the holidays**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a really long chapter i hope you like it **

* * *

**SLAM!**

Collins woke up the next morning to the sound of a cabinet being slammed. He looked around and saw Angel cooking breakfast he got up and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around and handed him a note in big letters it said 'Merry Christmas!' Angel pointed to the table for him to sit as she grabbed the food. In the middle of breakfast Collins beeper went off.

"Damn it how could I forget," he mumbled and pulled out the bottle of pills.

He had forgotten to tell her that he's HIV positive he put the bottle on the table and took his AZT. Angel picked up the bottle and started to read it.

"No wait," he said as she picked it up Angel's eyes got wide and she left the room. "Fuck, way to go Collins you scared her away."

She came back in the room with another bottle of pills she handed it to him. It was same, it was AZT but it had her name on it. Collins looked at her she nodded, he saw the clock behind her he was going to have to leave soon. He grabbed the pen and paper which Angel always had handy.

_I have to go meet my friends soon they're probably worried._

She looked at him sadly and started signing to him.

"No, Angel," he grabbed her hands, "I don't know what you're saying."

She looked lost and grabbed the pen.

_I didn't know you'd be going so early. You can leave whenever you're ready, bye and Merry Christmas._

She sat on the arm of the couch looking at her feet. Collins went next to her he really didn't want to leave and it was obvious she wanted him here. He got an idea and wrote it down for her, she didn't notice he tapped her on the shoulder and put the note book on her lap.

_Hey, who says I've got to go alone. Why don't you come with me I'm sure Mark and Roger would love to meet you._

Angel smiled and ran into the other room to get dressed. When she came back out she was in the outfit from last night only now she had make up on Collins opened the door for her and they left. He tried to lead her toward the loft put she pulled him the opposite way and into a convenient store. She kept handing Collins things as they walked up and down the aisles. He tried to stop her a couple times but she wouldn't listen.**(No pun intended)** They finally made it up to the loft Collins went in first while Angel waited in the hallway.

"Merry Christmas, Bitches!" he called and walked inside.

"Hey Collins!" Mark came over first.

"Your keys" he gave them back.

"Yeah, fourteen hours later what the hell happened to you?" he hugged him and hit a bruise.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow"

"Are you alright?"

"I have never been better," He handed mark the tub full of stuff Angel bought and Roger still hadn't said anything. "Hey man!"

"Oh, hi," Roger said.

"Oh, hi," he mocked, "After seven months?"

"Sorry," he gave Collins a hug.

"You know what you need this boy could use some stoli!"

"This is a complete Christmas feast thank you!" Mark took a cup.

"You struck gold at MIT," Roger added.

"Uh, no they expelled me for my theory of actual reality" he started pouring Vodka, "one for you, one for you, and one for me. So I came back home Merry Christmas."

"Cheers!" Mark holds up the cup and they all drink.

"Oh, I got a teaching gig at NYU," Collins remembered.

"So that's how you can afford to splurge on us?" he asked.

"Uh, No sit down for a second," Mark and Roger sat on the couch and Collins on the coffee table. "Ok, so last night I got mugged."

"Are you ok?" Mark asked again.

"I told you I'm fine, but I also met someone last night you want to meet him? Well her?"

"Uh, sure" they said.

Collins got up smiling and opened the door Angel looked at Collins and his friends and smile. Mark got off the couch and tried to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm mark," he stuck out his hand she shook it but did answer, "and you are?"

"Hello?" Roger said louder, "He asked you for your name?"

She just kept smiling, "It's no use you guys she can't hear you," Collins told them.

"You mean she's?" Mark started to ask.

"Uh-huh, her name's Angel she's super nice."

"How do you know? I mean you can't talk to her er, him what's with the girl pronouns?"

"I don't know," Collins sighed Angel started to walk around the loft. "And you know there are other ways of communicating other than talking, we've been writing notes. To be perfectly honest with you guys I kinda like her…."

"What?! Collins how can you like him? First of all you just met him yesterday and you can't even talk to him," Mark said.

"I can imagine that dinner conversation," Roger said from the table and grabbed Mark. "So what are your hobbies?"

Mark stared at him with a blank face and blinded a few times, they burst out laughing Collins was pissed he walked over to Angel who was reading something on the window. He grabbed her hand and took her out of the loft, she looked at Mark and Roger baffled.

In the stair well Collins was rambling on and pacing, "ugh, you should have heard the way they were talking about you like you were some unfeeling retard. They just don't know you," he sighed Angel may not have understood that but by the look on his face she knew he was furious. She pulled him into a hug he half smiled, "thanks."

Angel held his hand and took him to the apartment one floor down, she banged on the door and a short Latina with long wavy hair opened the door. She squealed and started signing to Angel, she didn't seem to notice Collins until Angel motioned to him.

"Hi, I'm Collins," Mimi smirked and looked to Angel smiled sheepishly.

"I'm Mimi why don't you guys come in."

Mimi was obviously a junkie Collins could tell by the look on her face. They sat down at the table Angel signed something to Mimi, "Angel's wondering why you were so mad."

"It's my friends they think I'm stupid," he sighed Mimi told Angel.

"She says that she can't believe that they would say that about you and why would they do that?"

"Don't tell Angel this part please," she nodded. "Well they think I'm stupid because I like her."

Her jaw dropped, "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, Collins that's amazing! She's gonna be so happy!"

"No don't tell her, not yet."

"Fine," she sighed and started signing again.

"What are you guys saying?"

"I'm asking her what she want's your name to be in sign language since it takes too long to spell a name out every time a deaf person gets to make up a sign for your name."

Angel thought for a minute before putting the symbol for c to her chest she started to blush Collins grabbed her hand. Mimi started to feel left out she started talking again.

"So Angel tells me your friends with Roger," she started.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you maybe talk to him for me some time once things are good between you and him."

"Sure but why?"

"Well, I think he's pretty cute and I was trying to flirt with him and he was just so cold," she was signing the whole conversation to Angel.

"Can you teach me that?"

"What?"

"Sign language, it'd be nice to talk to her without having to write it down."

"Uh, sure" Mimi said and started their lesson.

Back upstairs Mark was about to head out to help Maureen with her sound equipment but he was feeling guilty.

"Roger, do you think we were a little harsh on Collins?" he asked.

"No of course not, come on he wants to date a deaf transvestite. Do you see the problem?" Roger asked.

"I guess," Mark went to pick up his scarf and saw a stack of money and a note. "Roger you gotta see this."

They read the note together;_ you guy could use this. It was nice meeting you Collins told me how great you are! Merry Christmas and don't even try to give this back! Remember today for __you__ tomorrow for me._

_Love Angel_

"Now do you feel bad?" Mark asked.

"I'll be on the roof…" Roger grabbed his guitar.

Later on in the day when Mimi had to go to work Collins and Angel went for a walk. Collins was getting the hang of sign language but there was a lot that he still didn't know. They went back to writing for a while that's when they ran into Mark, Collins was less than thrilled.

"Oh my god, hey I was actually looking for you," Mark said.

"Why do you have another joke?" he said sarcastically.

"No, I actually wanted to apologize. Look, I still think that it's crazy but if you can make it work go ahead."

"Um, thanks? I not sure if that was and apology but ok."

"We just don't want you to get hurt or something."

He looked at Angel she smiled and waved at mark, "I think we'll be fine."

"Well it's getting late why don't we start heading back to the loft?"

"Sure, uh hang on," Collins signed to Angel she nodded.

"You know sign language?"

"A little…"

They headed back to the loft right before they rounded the corner Mark and Collins could hear Roger and Mimi fighting. When they turned and saw the scene Angel's jaw dropped, Roger was yelling at Mimi who was on the street from the fire escape. They walked toward her Mark and Collins joined in helping Mimi that just made Roger even madder. Eventually Roger just went back into the house and Angel pulled Mimi into a much needed hug.

Mark sighed, "I better go talk to him."

"Bye I'll be up soon I'm gonna walk Angel home," Collins said.

"Can I come too?" Mimi asked.

"Of course I actually have a couple of questions."

While they headed over Mimi played messenger telling them what the last one said. Before they knew it they were back in the apartment and talking for an hour. Angel started to lean on Collins before falling asleep.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Collins asked.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"No I'm gonna go talk some sense into Roger," he smiled.

She laughed, "Thanks."

"Can I ask you something really quick?" Collins asked seriously.

"Sure."

"What does Angel do when she wants to stop talking to you?" he asked she burst out laughing.

"She closes her eyes, but seriously what do you wanna know?"

"How do you say I love you in sign language?" she gasped and showed him, excited for her friend it took a few tries before he could do it right but he soon got it down. "Thanks Mimi."

Collins moved trying to get up which woke Angel, she smiled at him. He was a little nervous but picked up the pen and paper.

_Um, my friend is having a protest tomorrow about the evictions and after we're all going to dinner will you go with me? Like a date?_

She was suddenly wide awake she covered her face with her hands. Collins thought that maybe she didn't like him and maybe this was a mistake. When Angel put her hands down she had the biggest smile she started to nod.

"Yes?" Collins asked and hugged her while she continued to nod.

Angel started to sign, "She says you made her so happy and that she can't wait until tomorrow."

"Can you tell her that I can't wait either and good night."

Mimi sighed getting tired of this Angel was quick to reply, "She says, what you're not going to stay the night why?"

"Tell her I gotta go home but I'll be here first thing tomorrow."

"She says goodnight."

Collins gave Angel a hug and got up she walked him to the door, "Good night Mimi thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Good? Bad? input please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. here's an extra long chapter**

* * *

Collins went back to the loft and Mark and Roger were fighting, he sighed before walking in.

"Collins, tell him I'm right!" they both said.

"Roger, Mimi might be good for you but, you'll never know unless you take a chance. There does that settle everything?"

"No it doesn't you know nothing about her she's just April…" Roger started.

"You know nothing about her either she could be different." Mark cut in.

They started to fight again, "Look Mimi is a nice girl but if you don't want to I'm not going to force you to date her and neither is Mark, okay. But at least be nice to her, now I'm going to bed. Just think it through goodnight." Collins said and lied on the couch.

Mark went to his room and Roger sat by the window 'thinking it through.'

The next morning Collins got up early and started to get ready.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked.

He turned around, "Did you even go to sleep?"

"No." he shook his head half smiling

"Well I'm going to see Angel."

"You really like him, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do there's something different about him."

"You're telling me." Collins smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch it was a joke, jeez."

"I know, man" Collins looked at the clock. "I better go you should make you look like shit."

They looked at each other and laughed but on Collins way out Roger got up and grabbed the instant coffee can. Collins crossed the street and headed up the four flights of stairs to Angel's door.

"Fuck" he said when he reached the door he didn't have a key how was he going to get in.

He tried to open it, it was locked. He sighed and knocked thinking it wasn't going to open but to his surprise Mimi opened the door.

"That's right you spent the night." He said.

She looked at him confused, "Good morning to you too."

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, uh but come in."

"Is Angel asleep?"

"Yep, but he'll probably get up soon" she motioned to the door down the hall.

"Ok…"

"You know what why don't you just go in there and wake him up yourself. He'll probably be happy to see you."

"Alright, by the way I talked to Roger for you well kinda…"

"What did he say?"

"Not much…" Collins said she nodded and he walked into Angel's room.

The room had bright colors everywhere but it looked nice and he saw her curled up asleep on her bed. He sat next to her trying not to wake her but Angel's eyes flew open and she smiled. Collins waved she grabbed his shoulders and made him lay down next to her. She closed her eyes pretending to sleep.

"No come on it's time to get up" Collins pulled her until she sat up.

She laid down again shaking her head 'no' before pulling the blanket over her head. Collins laughed at her game and got out of the bed and walked to the other side. He pulled back the covers and picked up Angel started to laugh **(Yes deaf people can laugh they just don't realize**). He put her down she left her arms around his neck Collins put his on her hips.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he told her, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "I wish you could hear me."

"Collins, I'm gonna head home" Mimi interrupted.

"Ok bye" he said Angel turned around and waved.

Once she left Angel let go of his neck and grabbed a piece of paper.

_So what do you want to do?_

Collins grabbed the pen and wrote back.

_How about a walk?_

She smiled and nodded before pushing him into the living room and sitting him on the couch. She ran back into her room to get ready. Collins waited for what felt like an eternity she returned in a flower skirt, green tights, and red jacket her makeup was flawless. The door slammed and she walked toward him, Collins got off the couch and walked up to her.

"You look beautiful." She held his hand and she led him out of the apartment.

They walked to Tompkins Square Park and sat on a bench Angel pulled out her note book and they wrote back and forth. After a while Angel went back to teaching him sign language. It was starting to become easier but there was still a lot to learn. He looked at his watch then picked up the pen and paper.

_Do you want to get something to eat?_

Angel grabbed her stomach and nodded he laughed and wrote more.

_If you're hungry why didn't you say and thing?_

She shrugged and grabbed the pen; _I guess I didn't want this to end._

They got up and walked off before Collins knew it they were holding hands. He suddenly stopped walking.

"Well now is as good as any…" he said and let go of her hand.

Angel looked at him sad and confused he smiled at her feeling jittery as he signed to her. At that moment Angel put her hand over her mouth as he signed 'I love you.' Moving her hand from her mouth to her throat she attempted to speak.

"I'll cover you" she said at her attempt of 'I love you.'

"I'll cover you" Collins said back and kissed her.

She smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, after that Angel led Collins to a coat vender and got him a leather jacket. Then Angel led him to a restaurant not too far away. It was called the Moon dance diner inside the restaurant was dead a tall waiter with a mop of dark brown hair was the only person in site.

"You two just missed the lunch rush," he smiled. "Sit where ever you want."

Angel sat in a booth Collins followed as the waiter took them the menus.

"I'm Jonathan and I'll be your waiter, can I start you off with something to drink?"

Collins signed what Jonathan had said to Angel she motioned back.

"Uh, water and a Coke."

"Ok I'll be right back."

As they looked over the menus Angel pointed at all her favorites. They soon ordered and with nothing else to prepare their food came quickly. They wrote notes until long after they finished the food and once evening came closer they paid and left. Maureen would be furious if they were late, they hurried to the performance space and quickly found Mark.

"Hey I was wondering when you'd get here" Mark smiled.

"I wouldn't miss this" Collins smiled and that's when Mark notice Collins and Angel were holding hands.

"Are you two?"

"Yeah," the new couple looked at each other and smiled. "Do you know if Roger is going to be here?"

"I think so he actually left the house today."

"He did." Collins was shocked.

"Yeah he went for a walk and he came here to help with a sound check."

While they talked Angel suddenly let go of his hand. Collins turned around and saw her hugging someone when Angel let go he saw that it was Mimi and not three feet away was Roger.

"What're you doing standing off alone? Bring it in man." Collins said and hugged Roger. "so you left the loft do you have a date for the life café?"

Roger half smiled, "Kinda do you?"

"But of course I'm going with Angel." he said wrapping an arm around her.

At that moment Maureen entered on a motorcycle. As everyone watched the protest Angel went off in her own little world and watched Collins. Toward the end of Maureen's protest the mooing crowed broke out into a fight and two cops grabbed Angel. She freaked out and fought them both of and clung to Collins. Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Angel ran out of the space and all the way to the life café. Angel started signing fast to Mimi trying to figure out what had happened.

"Is she ok?" Collins asked Mimi.

"She fine, just a little freaked out."

Just as things started to settle Maureen and someone Collins didn't know came around the corner.

"Oh, there you are!" Collins said hugged Maureen and pointed to the other girl. "Joanne?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Collins" he introduced, "and this is Angel."

They all shook hands and Joanne said "It's nice to meet you Angel."

"Oh, uh she can't hear…" he pointed out.

"The show was really good" Mimi switched topics.

"Really! Thank you!" Maureen squealed.

"Oh it's cold let's go inside" Joanne shivered and they all started to walk in.

"Wait, wait, wait where's mark?" Collins asked.

"I don't know man let's wait for him inside…" Roger held open the door.

Angel pulled on his arm a bit and he walked in. They waited to be seated by the host he had not recognized the group yet. When Mark walked in Collins was writing down what they were saying for Angel to understand. As they started to walk towards the tables the host stopped them.

"No, no, no not tonight please no not tonight." He said.

"What why not?" Mark asked.

"Because you sit here all night and you never order anything."

Angel wrote something down and passed it to Mimi who read it out loud "Well tonight we can ka-pow come on."

As they walked to the tables Angel pulled out her money.

He sighed "Alright just please don't move the tables around!"

They ignored him and pushed the tables together Collins pulled out Angel's chair. She smiled and grabbed Mimi's hand when everyone notice who was there, Benny. They sat there trying to get him to leave Mark mocked the funeral of the Akita that had been killed. Angel started to drum on the table which helped everyone toast to everything they stood for as they danced. Eventually Mimi pulled her up with everyone continuing the beat in her head and danced. Collins pulled her on and off the table along with toasting. As Collins sat on the edge of the table Angel step closer and with surprising strength pushed him on his back on the table as they made out.

Collins broke the kiss and shouted "brothers!"

On the opposite end of the table someone was drumming Angel could feel the vibrations and danced her way down with Collins. She watched Mimi who was signing everything so she knew what to do. As Benny and his investors left Collins and Angel did one last walk down the table before sitting at the bar. Angel smiled as she saw Roger and Mimi left together. Collins tapped her on the shoulder she looked and handed her AZT. She kissed him again and took it Angel took out the note book again.

_This is Fun! We should do this every week._

Collins laughed and took the pen;_ I think after this we won't be allowed back in._

_I wish I would have heard the whole thing._

"Maybe someday" Collins told her.

Just then Mimi and Roger entered holding hands and kissed. Angel jumped up and clapped they did one more toast Angel followed everyone around the room. After dinner on their way back to the apartment Mimi and Angel signed the whole way back they were laughing a lot.

"So you and Angel, huh?" Roger started.

"Yeah, she something different" he smiled.

"Well if you're happy." Angel laughed again. "How can she do that?"

"She's not mute she just doesn't know it's happening. So you and Mimi?"

He shrugged "I thought I'd give it a chance."

"Good job" Collins said and grabbed Angel's hand. "Well this is our stop, see you guys in the morning."

"Bye." They all said.

After climbing all the stairs Angel waited before opening the door. Collins kissed her smiled against his mouth he reached behind her and opened the door. She took off her coat and threw it on the floor she pulled at Collins jacket for him to do the same. As they kissed Collins kicked off his shoes Angel laughed and slowly took off her heels and shrank a few inches. Collins picked her up and carried her to the bed room.

* * *

**it ends here i can't write smut sorry **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long time since i last updated sorry. :{(**

**I own nothing**

Angel woke up and a small smile spread across her face on a normal day she would have been mad that she overslept and missed a drumming session but today wasn't a normal day. She rolled over to see if Collins was still sleeping but he wasn't there Angel sat up and looked around the room there was no sign of him.

_Every. Freaking. Time. _She thought and got out of bed. _Every time why? I'm sick and tired of one night stands. But he was different, wasn't he? I wonder if he feels bad… probably not because if he actually cared he would have stayed._ Getting out of bed, Angel walked to the door and continued to think. _It's fine I don't care I mean why would he want someone like me? He's charming and handsome he could get anyone he wants in a heartbeat. He's probably out there right now flirting with someone who has all five senses. _When she opened the bedroom door she was happy and shocked to find Collins holding a breakfast tray. She immediately hugged him almost knocking the tray out of his hands.

"Wow, Angel are you ok?" he asked rhetorically she looked at him before running to grab some paper.

As she wrote they walked back into the bedroom Collins placed the tray next to her and read the note.

_Oh my god you scared me I thought you left!_

Collins jaw dropped he felt bad that Angel could even think he would just use her. He grabbed the pen and started to write.

_I'm sorry I should have waited until you woke up. I just thought it would be nice to wake up and have breakfast in bed._

Angel looked at the food and smiled it was a very nice gesture and to be honest she was starving. As she kissed Collins on the cheek he passed her a fork "Dig in!"

After breakfast Angel curled up next to him and pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh, no we're not going to spend the whole day sleeping!" he pulled them back down and wrapped his arms around her.

Angel looked at him and handed him the note book Collins sighed but it was their main source of communication.

_Do you really want to spend the day in bed?_

She smiled as she read it and wrote back:

_That depends on what we're doing…._

Collins blushed and laughed.

_Well, I was thinking maybe you could teach me some more sign language or get out of the house._

Angel thought for a minute and nodded after that the lesson started. She spent the next few days teaching him whenever she could. By New Year's Eve Collins had some fluency, well enough to have small conversations with her.

"There you guys are!" Mimi ran up and pulled their arms. "Hurry or will miss it!"

Everyone gathered around a tv in the window of a nearby store and counted down the last 10 seconds. Fireworks were set off in the streets as the year ended Angel jumped in to Collins arms and kissed him. As they started to walk away Mark put his camera in their faces and started asking questions, "And who are you two supposed to be?"

"Bond. James Bond and Pussy Galore." He said as Angel blew a kiss to the camera.

"Nice" Mark smiled and pointed his camera at Joanne and Maureen.

"So how are things going between you two?" Roger asked.

"Great, how are you and Mimi?"

"We're pretty good. I see you're getting pretty good at sign language."

"Well I had a pretty good motivation writing notes back and forth took too much time."

"I can imagine. It must suck never being able to hear." The rocker crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but she it doesn't bother her too much because she always been like this."

They were quiet for a minute Mimi and Angel were a couple feet ahead of them Roger looked at them. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"No, but she knows there's nothing she can do about it. She looked to the bright though at least she can't hear anyone make fun of her."

Roger nodded and tried to change the subject, "Well we better take the champagne away from them before they drink it all."

They walked ahead and joined the girls taking their drinks. The bohemians wandered around the city for the rest of the night and as the sun started to rise they headed back to the loft.

"So what made you want to be a lawyer?" Collins asked Joanne as they approached the building.

"Almost everyone in my family is a lawyer so I followed along."

"Where's the rebelliousness?"

"I just don't have it in me." She shrugged

Maureen and Angel were linked at the arms and stumbling a little they were way too tired. Collins wrapped his arm around her and she let go of Maureen.

"Guys there's a pad lock on the door." Mark said.

"Benny," Roger sighed stepping down from the stoop.

Angel looked around stepped away from Collins and picked up the trash can.

'What are you doing?' Collins signed she just held up her index finger telling him to wait.

She picked up the heavy trash can and hit it against the lock breaking it in two tries. Everyone cheered very impressed she put it down and smiled.

"That's my girl!" Collins high fived her.

They went upstairs only to discover that Benny had taken all of their stuff. Collins was one of the first to walk in, "oh damn."

"He took all our stuff." Roger looked around.

Mimi entered the apartment "mine too."

"What a freaking sweetheart!" Maureen said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked.

"You know now that you're inside you're technically squatters you can't be arrested and Benny can't just throw you out on the street. It will give you and Roger some time to get some money together." Joanne told them Collins laughed.

Maureen shrugged, "There's always Buzzline."

Angel soon joined Collins on the floor and started to fall asleep.

"I better take her home." Collins started to get up.

"Why it's not going to be much better over there." Roger said.

"It might not we live a block away benny couldn't have cleared out all the apartments in one night."

They left the loft and their apartment building was also locked. The only difference between the loft and their apartment was that their sofa was still there. Angel lied on the couch and motion for Collins to join her. The lovers cuddled and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Honk if you want me to keep writing this (i'm not joking send me a honk)**


	5. Chapter 5

**the italics is the people talking in sign language.**

**i own nothing**

* * *

A few weeks went by and Collins and Angel couldn't have been happier. Collins was now completely fluent in sign language and Angel was working on reading lips but Valentine's Day was tomorrow and there was only one thing that he wanted to get her. It was taking longer to get than expected so he has been leaving early in the morning to see the progress and to keep it a surprise. Angel woke up to see that Collins was gone again.

_Where is he?_ _This is the third time this week! _She thought as she got out of bed. _ He didn't leave a note again. It's too early for him to be at work, plus it's Saturday. He hate getting up early, where is he?_

Angel got dressed and continued on with her morning routine it was too cold to go drumming. He starred out the windowstill thinking. _It's almost Valentine's Day shouldn't he be here? What if he's out with someone else? If he is I swear to god I'm going to throw his stuff out the window. I will not stay with a cheater I saw what that did to Mimi._

Just then Mimi burst through the door with a huge smile on her face.

_Angel oh my god you'll never guess what happened. Wow what's wrong?_

Angel managed a smile _nothing what's going on?_

_Joanne and Maureen are engaged can you believe it. Where is Collins I bet he'll want to know._ Mimi ran into another room Angel followed behind her.

_He's not here._

_Where is he? _Mimi was confused they were always together

She shrugged _I don't know but this is the third time it's pissing me off._

_Where do you think he is?_

_I don't know probably with some other guy. Does it really matter it was bound to happen._

_Wait what are you talking about? Is he really cheating?_

_Probably, think about it though he's sneaking out in the morning, I saw him talking on the pay phone yesterday, and he seemed a little distracted last night._ Angel sighed and sat on the couch Mimi followed.

_If he really is cheating I'll kill him._

Collins walking in with a letter in hand "Hey Mimi what are you doing here?"

"Well, Joanne and Maureen are engaged you know a COMMITED relationship."

"What!? Maureen settle down I can't believe it!" Collins laughed and started to take off his coat.

"Um, are you forgetting to say something to someone?" Mimi scoffed.

"I'm going to hang on" he said tucking the envelope in his jacket pocket.

He sat down next to Angel and started signing: _good morning how are you? _She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Collins looked at Mimi "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, so where were you?" She sounded mad.

Collins looked surprised and tried to come up with a lie "I um, I had a meeting."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes" he hesitated.

Mimi turned to Angel and nodded she rolled her eyes again. As Collins looked at them trying to figure out what was going on Mimi got up "Well I'm going to leave you two alone."

"Ok?" Collins waved very confused.

He turned to Angel _What's going on? _ She ignored him_ Angel? What's wrong?_

_Like you don't know, no you know what I'm not even talking to you._ Angel crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

He tapped her on the shoulder confused she stood up and started to walk into another room. While she walked away Collins started to write her a note. He put it directly in her hands knowing it would be the only way he would get any answers. She sighed and read it quickly before signing to him again.

_Where were you?_ She asked.

_At a meeting, why?_

_Liar where were you? _Angel could always tell when he was lying.

_I just told you._

_Who is he?_ She asked out of nowhere.

_Who?_

_You know who, the person you're running off to see in the morning. Who is he?_

_What are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone else._

_Stop lying if you want to be with someone else don't expect me to stick around. _She grabbed her coat.

_Angel I'm not cheating how could you even think I could do something like that to you?_

_Can he hear?_

_What?_

_Can he hear?_

_No he can't hear because he's not real, because there is no other guy. _She tried to walk out the door he stopped her again. _Why are you acting like this?_

_What do you want me to think? You're gone at weird hours and it's almost Valentine's Day. So until you tell me the truth I'll be at Mimi's._

She started to walk out the door Collins rushed for his jacket and took the envelope ripped it open and shoved it in Angel's hands. She kind of read it but just gave up and looked at him confused.

_It's an approval for a Cochlear implant surgery; it's supposed to be your Valentine's Day present that's where is was you're going to be able to hear._

Jumping into his arms Angel burst into tears and kissed him. Collins gave a sigh of relief and held her close "God, I almost lost you."

_I'm so sorry_ she signed over and over again.

_It's ok happy early Valentine's Day. I love you._

_I love you Collins so much_

* * *

**Sorry it's short and it sucks i have very bad writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's about time am i write?**

* * *

Collins and Angel sat on the couch in two days she'll be able to hear neither one could believe this. Another thing Angel had been working on was reading lips and trying to talk. Collins was in the middle of a lesson he would mouth the word and try to get her to figure it out it was like a game of charades. Though, if she couldn't guess the word he would tell her and at the moment she was stumped.

"Kiss" Collins said it again laughing.

_I give up just tell me _Angel pleated.

He gave Angel a short soft kiss he pulled away and she nodded.

_I like that ones_ he smiled and tried to say it "Ku-kush."

"Close enough…" Collins laughed and kissed her.

Just then Roger burst through the door "You guys! You guys! You- oh wait am I interrupting something?"

"Kinda" Collins answer "we're in the middle of a lesson."

"On what how to face battle?" Roger teased.

"No I was showing her how to talk what do you want?"

"Oh that's right" he got back on track. "You'll never guess who's engaged…. Joanne and Maureen!"

"No way!"

"Seriously!"

"Oh my god, I have got call them." Collins went over to the phone and started dialing.

Roger sat next to Angel on the couch and waved awkwardly he is rarely communicates with her. Not because he doesn't like her, he likes her just fine but trying to understand her either takes too much time or gets too frustrating for him. Angel picked up a pen and a note book.

Roger sighed "Here we go."

_What's going on?_

He took the pen_ Joanne and Maureen are engaged._

_Oh my god!_

_Yeah it's great._

_I've got some news too!_

_What is it?_ He wrote back.

_I'm gonna be able to hear_

He nodded_ I heard it's all Collins has been talking about for the last few day._

_I wish I would have known!_

Roger smiled and shrugged as Collins hung up the phone.

"Roger slight problem…." He started.

"What?"

"They're having the engagement reception is the same day as Angel's surgery."

"You're kidding right you have to go what time is it?"

"Probably around four."

"Well they're gonna have the reception from eleven to one so you'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"It'll be fine and if you have to leave early it's better than not going at all."

"True Mo would kill me."

Roger laughed "it's true though anyway I'm gonna head out, bye."

"Bye" Collins said and Angel waved.

* * *

**(A/N: Skipping over Valentine's Day :( sorry!)**

Collins shook his head and checked his watch again Angel was taking forever to get ready. He walked into the bedroom and she had changed her skirt again.

_Are you almost ready?_ He asked.

_Yes I just can't decide which I like better. What do you think?_

_I like this one._ Collins pulled at her skirt bringing her close and kissed her nose smiling she shook her head and looked in the mirror.

_Stop distracting me._

_Hurry up or we'll be late._

She shrugged_ I guess this one's ok let's go._

"Finally" he smiled and opened the door for her.

_You know today is the day _he reminded.

_I know I can't wait to hear you._

_Yes just a few more hours. Is there anything else you want to hear besides all of our friend?_

_I want to hear my drums like you guys hear them._

_We'll make it happen._

They soon got to the sub got on the train and made it to the country club right on time. They were serving hors d'oeuvres and wine but Angel couldn't have any. Even though it was a simple surgery for her ears she couldn't eat twelve hours before the process.

"So how is Angel and his er uh her reading lips lessons going?" Mark asked.

"oh, there.." Collins started but got cut off.

"Gr-greath" Angel said.

"She's getting good" Mark commented.

"I know she learns fast."

Just then Mr. Jefferson stood up and started the toast to Joanne and Maureen. Joanne was smiling and a little embarrassed and Maureen was drinking the whole time. After they all said cheers Maureen walked away as Collins talked to Joanne and introduced him and Angel to Joanne's parents. Angel kept one eye on Maureen they all knew she could never make a commitment it was only a matter of time before something happened. That's when she saw Maureen walk up to the woman serving drinks and started flirting. She tapped Collins shoulder and pointed to her.

He shook his head_ Let's stay out of it._

She nodded and sat down at the table it wasn't long before Joanne notice though she tried to pull her aside but soon all hell broke loose. They wound up fighting through the whole club Angel tried to understand what they were saying but she still isn't great at reading lips. It ended with them storming off in different directions she looked to Collins, he shook his head and they all left.

They had enough time to stop by the loft before they had to leave on the way he explained everything.

_I knew this would happen_ Angel told him._ They are great for each other but Maureen still needs to live her life before she settles down._

_I know I just can't believe it they were so close._

Mark opened the door only to discover all of their stuff was back.

"Hey guys all our shit's back." Was all Mark could say.

"We're not blind Mark." Collins teased.

Then Benny appeared out of nowhere with a contract and he hinted at what Mimi did to make the deal. Both Mimi and Roger looked hurt and betrayed they all shooed Benny out of the apartment and Roger walked into the other room.

"Well I think we should head out" Collins said.

Mark nodded "We'll stop by later."

"Yeah, I'll call you when she gets up."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye" Collins wave, Angel ran up and gave Mark a hug.

Before they left for the hospital the couple stopped at their apartment for Angel to change her into some jeans and a t-shirt. After that they were ready to go.

On the subway she squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. Collins took out the noted book they haven't used in a long time.

_Don't be nervous everything will be fine_ He reassured.

_But what if everything's too loud, or I don't like it, or it doesn't work._

_Everything will be fine._

The train screeched to a stop and Collins stood up and helped her off the train. They walked into the hospital and Angel looked around he hated this place more than anything else in the world. To him hospital means the end. Everything is to clean and depressing there is no creativity but this time something good will come out of it.

They got her prepped and ready Collins was always nearby which helped a lot he was always so comforting. Right before she went into the operating room she started to second guess everything.

_Collins I can't do this!_ She sat up in the bed.

_Yes you can don't worry it will be over before you know it. _He kissed her forehead "I love you."

Still a little scared she looked at the doctors and nodded and they took her into the O.R.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH my god i am so sorry i procrastinate a lot! :(**

**I promise that i will update sooner**

* * *

Angel woke up in a fog her head was wrapped and killing her she looked around the room everyone but Joanne and Maureen was there. Collins stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"Angel, I love you" he said softly.

She immediately burst into tears and tried to say something back. "Kullonz-" she started but hearing the word slur Angel became embarrassed and stopped.

"How are you feeling?" Collins asked signing along.

She thought for a minute and shrugged _there is some pain_.

"Why don't you try talking" Roger said looking frightened Angel shook her head.

"Well don't worry we'll get the doctor to give you something soon. Why don't you get some rest?" Collins said she gave him a weird look.

"Angel, get some rest" Roger repeated slower.

Mimi smacked his arm "You idiot she doesn't understand English she's never heard it before."

"Oh, that's right I forgot" Roger rubbed his face.

"That's alright I forgot for a second too" Collins said.

Just then the doctor walked in "So how are we feeling?" He asked approaching Angel.

"He's fine but says there is some pain" Collins answered.

"Why don't you tell me where the pain is" the doctor signed along.

He pointed from his temples down to his jaw the doctor nodded pulling a syringe out of a pocket he injected it to the IV. Immediately Angel felt better and gave a sigh of relief the doctor check a few more things before departing.

"Well if things stay this good then he should be able to leave in a day or two." He turned to Angel "The most important thing you need to do now practice talking." She nodded and grabbed Collins hand.

For the next two days Angel practiced talking but hated the way she sounded she would rather listen to Collins talk all day. Although after not being to understand English every well it made things a little complicated but like he did she started to catch onto the language quickly. But this morning the bandages were removed Collins helped pack up everything that they brought or was dropped off and they left. Angel was so excited and nervous to hear the world the hurried ahead of her lover but when she stepped outside the sounds of the city were overwhelming. Everything was too loud and chaotic she felt dizzy and stumbled back into Collins he held her close.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-itz tow loud."

"Oh… It's ok don't worry we'll be home soon come on."

They headed into the subway station which wasn't much better the screeching of the train breaks hurt her ears.

_Is it always this loud?_ She signed.

"No sometimes it's louder I'm really sorry" he said signing along.

_No it's fine I have to get used to it sooner or later. I'm just glad you're here._

He smiled after a few stops they got off and headed to the apartment once inside Angel gave a sigh of relief. The silence was comforting.

"Why don't you go get your drum?" He asked signing along.

She smiled and hurried to get it from the next room Angel threw the door open and jumped when it hit the wall.

_Has it always made that noise?_ She asked remembering how many times she slammed it Collins nodded. Quietly Angel retrieved the pickle tub and walked back to the living room with the sticks waiting on the coffee table.

"Go ahead" Collins encouraged.

She started a beat that she uses often and immediately stopped the sound was amazing she started again with something different and closed her eyes quickly lost herself to the music. When she opened her eyes it was evening and looked around Collins was still listening with his eyes closed.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

_What time is it?_ _How long have I been drumming?_

"It's 6 you've been drumming for two hours." Angel was shocked, "see some sounds are amazing."

_Like what?_

"Why don't you just ask out loud?"

"L-licka wh-whe-what" she stuggled.

"You're getting better" Collins smiled.

She smiled back and rolled her eyes as he got up and turned on the radio. Before Angel knew it she was swaying to the tune Collins grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me" he said and she accepted.

They danced for the rest of the evening and late into the night. When they finally went to bed Angel had trouble falling asleep. The sounds of cars, neighbors fighting, and other night life distracted her from any peace causing her to toss and turn.

"Having fun?" Collins asked after an hour.

She turned on a lamp _No how can you put up with this?_

"You get used to it after a while it's actually kind of soothing" he signed along. "Listen it's like a heartbeat."

She tried again but after half an hour she gave up again. This was frustrating nothing was working she moved closer to Collins.

"Do you need help falling asleep?" Collins smiled with mischief in his eyes she nodded and teased him with a short kiss.

That night Angel added a few new sounds she likes to her list…

* * *

**They did the dirty...**

**things will get more interesting next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter, sorry... :(**

* * *

Two weeks have gone by and Collins and Angel's lives couldn't be better. Although she kept her own talking to a minimum she was starting to understand the language. Collins was the only one who heard her speak regularly. He would always encourage her to talk more so she could learn it faster and be able to speak clearer but she would smile and shake her head.

But today was different, today Angel went out alone. This would be the first time since the surgery she went anywhere on her own. She was heading over to meet Collins for lunch at NYU. She was heading across the street when she heard someone say something to her.

"Fucking faggot." She didn't understand so she ignored it and kept walking.

"Hey, gender fuck what do you think you're wearing?" a man walked up to her

_Wearing?_ She knew that word and looked down at her dress.

"Answer me!" he ordered.

"I-I….." she tried but it was useless.

"Look at you what you're doing right now is ugly, wrong, and disgusting."

"Wha…." She finally understood the gist of this.

Angel started to walk away down an alley but the man followed her "You think you can just walk away?" he pushed her.

She tripped and fell to the ground "Now listen to me, faggot I know you're real messed up in the head for liking dick… but this is where I draw the line." He kicked her in the stomach "you need to understand that women's clothes are for women." Another kick "And no amount of make up or surgery is going to change that." He lifted Angel to her feet and pinned her up against the wall "Now, fucking answer me why are you wearing that?"

Angel stayed silent trying to find the words. He punched her in the face and let her fall back to the ground.

"Disgusting faggot" he spat at her and walked away.

For the next 5 minutes Angel sat on the ground in pain letting her nose bleed while she cried.

_Faggot?_ She tried to figure the word out._ Ugly, disgusting, and wrong_ all words she knew but never I never in this context.

She checked her watch 1:00 and thought to herself_ better late than never. _NYU was only a block away she could make it. Angel stood up and almost immediately fell back down her ankle was hurt worse than she thought.

_You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this._ She thought to herself over and over again. This wasn't the first time she has been beat up by a homophobe but the emotional damage was worse than she ever thought imaginable. But soon she got to Collins' office and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in!" He called.

He was reading a paper when she opened the door but soon lifted his head and an expression of horror flashed across his face.

"Oh, my god Angel baby what happened?" he got up and helped her into a chair.

A new wave of emotion washed over her as she burst into tears again.

"a g-gee" she tried.

"A key?" he grabbed a tissue and started to wipe away the blood.

She shook her head "No. aman."

"Oh a man, shit Angel I'm really sorry" he signed along.

She shook her head again and started to take off her high heel she could already see it swelling.

"He got you good didn't he?" he asked as he continued cleaning her up best she could.

After he finished she calmed down a lot and starred off.

"How are you feeling?"

"F-faggot."

Collins looked offended. "What?"

"Wha doez it mean?"

"oh, um it's what people call gay people when they want to be asshole." He said signing.

She nodded "Do peopull sah it a lot?"

"Sometimes, is that the first time you've been beat up?" she shook her head.

_When's class start?_ She signed.

"15 minutes. Why didn't you tell the guy to stop?"

This made her angry._ I couldn't think of the word it was a lot of pressure and I couldn't think. Sorry I'm an idiot but you don't know how scary things get when you're used to the silence then have people yelling at you._

_Hey, you're not an idiot .I'm sorry I wasn't there and that things are bad right now but it was just one moment. So don't let it ruin your day._ Collins responded.

_Does it always hurt this bad?_

_What?_

_Getting called faggot?_

_Sometimes._


End file.
